Le petit Al
by NotreDame
Summary: Oneshot. On sait qu'Ed déteste sa petite taille. Mais qu'en est-il d'Al ?


Synopsis : oneshot. On sait qu'Ed déteste sa petite taille. Mais qu'en est-il d'Al ?

Disclaimer : _Fullmetal Alchemist_ ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages, et je ne tire aucun profit financier de cette fic.

_Le petit Al_

A dix ans, j'étais déjà légèrement plus grand que mon grand frère Ed, qui en avait onze. Et il détestait ça. Les gens qui passaient nous voir nous prenaient souvent pour des jumeaux (ce que j'aimais bien) ou croyaient que j'étais le frère aîné (ce que j'aimais nettement moins). A chaque fois, il fallait corriger et dire que c'était Ed, le grand frère, et moi, le petit frère. Et souvent, Ed devait essuyer des taquineries telles que « mais pourquoi il ne mange pas plus de soupe, le petit Ed ? » Et ça le mettait en rage. Franchement, je détestais ça.

Il y a quelque chose d'anormal quand c'est le petit frère qui est le plus grand en taille, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Ed a toujours été un frangin formidable : il me protégeait quand j'étais tout petit et il m'apprenait des tas de trucs, et moi, je crois que je le calmais un peu avec mon côté pacificateur. Les pacificateurs sont censés être plus petits que les protecteurs, pas le contraire. Moi aussi, je détestais quand les gens me demandaient comment je faisais pour grandir plus vite qu'Ed : je ne savais pas quoi répondre et ça me gênait. J'avais l'impression de faire du mal à mon frère adoré, alors que c'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Et lui savait très bien que ce n'était pas de ma faute et il ne m'a jamais rien reproché, mais je voyais bien qu'il n'aimait pas ça, et ça me faisait mal, dans le fond.

Un jour, alors qu'on avait commencé notre apprentissage chez notre maître, j'ai pensé trouver une solution. Je me suis levé très tôt et j'ai utilisé l'alchimie pour modifier légèrement les chaussures d'Ed en les surélevant. Je pensais qu'ainsi, il aurait l'impression d'avoir grandi et que ça le rendrait heureux. Je suis allé me recoucher, et ensuite, j'ai pensé qu'il allait se rendre compte de la supercherie puisque c'était ses chaussures à lui. Alors je me suis levé de nouveau, j'ai inversé la transmutation et j'ai raboté la semelle de mes propres chaussures. Je me suis remis au lit très content, en pensant que j'avais fait une bonne action.

J'ai déchanté le lendemain en essayant de mettre mes chaussures. Mes pieds ne rentraient plus dedans, et c'était la même chose pour Ed ! Comme notre maître ne tolérait aucun retard le matin, on s'est précipités pieds nus pour l'entraînement. Il se trouvait qu'elle avait prévu une course à pieds sur une route pleine de cailloux et je vous garantis qu'on l'a senti passer…

On avait les pieds en sang quand on est allés se coucher ce soir-là. Je me sentais horriblement mal. Non seulement mon alchimie n'avait pas marché comme je l'avais voulu, mais en plus j'avais imposé cette séance de torture au pauvre Ed ! Je n'osais pas lui dire ce que j'avais fait parce que j'avais peur qu'il prenne cela pour de la pitié et que je sais à quel point il déteste quand on a pitié de lui. Alors je suis allé chercher du désinfectant, je me suis assis par terre devant lui et j'ai soigné ses plantes de pieds moi-même.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, Al », m'a-t-il dit soudain. Et le désinfectant a failli m'échapper des mains. Il avait compris ? La honte pour moi ! Je ne savais plus où me mettre et j'ai carrément éclaté en sanglots. Alors il s'est assis par terre en face de moi et m'a obligé à le regarder.

« Al, c'est bon, c'est pas la peine de pleurer ! Maman m'a dit qu'enfant, elle était toute petite et qu'elle s'est vraiment mise à grandir après quinze ans. Je tiens d'elle, c'est tout. Un jour, je te dépasserai. Mais c'est gentil d'avoir fait ça. »

« Tu m'as vu ? » ai-je demandé, incrédule.

« Tu m'as un tout petit peu réveillé. J'ai trouvé ça mignon, tu sais. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. »

J'ai essayé de me justifier. « J'aimais mieux… comme c'était avant, tu sais ? »

« Je sais. »

C'est seulement là que je me suis rendu compte qu'Ed avait compris à quel point ça me gênait de le dépasser en taille. Dans le fond, mon geste avait été un peu égoïste j'avais fait ça au moins autant pour moi que pour lui. Je suis allé me coucher en me disant que ma vie pourrait être pire, que ce petit centimètre de différence n'était pas si important que ça.

Je me serais bien accommodé des choses telles qu'elles étaient, mais il y a eu le fiasco de la transmutation de notre maman. Non seulement on n'a pas réussi à la ramener à la vie, mais en plus on s'est retrouvés horriblement mutilés, Ed et moi. Je ne serai jamais assez reconnaissant à mon grand frère de m'avoir sauvé en liant mon âme à cette armure, mais je dois avouer que son volume m'encombre : je me sens trop grand et parfois, je ne sais vraiment pas où me mettre. De son côté, Ed croit dur comme fer (c'est le cas de le dire) que le poids de ses membres artificiels entrave sa croissance. La transmutation a encore creusé l'écart entre nous deux.

On essaie de faire avec. A chaque fois qu'on se présente quelque part, on précise bien que c'est moi, le petit frère, et les gens croient probablement que je suis tout petit dans mon armure et pas que je suis l'armure. On nous prend pour des cinglés mais ce n'est pas si grave que ça. De son côté, Ed demande régulièrement à Winry si elle en sait maintenant assez pour lui faire de nouveaux membres un peu plus légers. Il la harcèle presque mais je crois qu'elle sait qu'il ne fait pas ça méchamment.

On prend notre mal en patience. Pour tout dire, je ne vis que pour le jour où on retrouvera enfin nos corps. Enfin, soyons optimiste, je suis peut-être juste une âme liée à une armure, mais la situation pourrait être beaucoup plus grave. C'est vrai, j'aurais pu perdre mon grand frère, et c'aurait été pire que tout.

_La fin…_


End file.
